Split Between a Vampire and a Werewold
by Edwardmarryme
Summary: Bella has to choose between the two loves of her life: Edward or Jacob. What will happen when Jacob gets dangerous, and Edward tries to kill him? Find out! Rated T for violent themes and MILD language. Its harmless, but I did T just to be sure.
1. The Hostage

This is my very first story, and I hope you like it!

------

CHAPTER 1: Captive 

BPOV

I walked slowly on the road despite of the pouring rain. _He _had left a note for me. I clenched it in my hand wondering why I had to come to the Cullen Castle immediately.

Dearest Bella-

I need you at the house. Something has come up, and I can't speak of it now. I apologize, but I can't leave. I love you VERY much

-Edward

I read the note over and over again. Was he in danger? The rain slowed, and even though I wasn't good at it, I ran, stumbling endlessly. I didn't care. My Edward could be in danger!

Once the mysterious house came before me, I saw a car. Not just any car- the rabbit. Oh god, I thought to myself. What was Jacob doing here? I love him, but I can't have 'the Vampire and the Werewolf' in the same place!

I reluctantly tapped on the door, but before my frozen knuckles his the wood, the door opened swiftly, and I was thrown in. "Bella!" Alice gasped with relief.

"What is it Alice? What was so important that I had to _run _in the rain?" I hissed, emphasizing on the word run, pointing to my ripped jeans and cut hands. "It's Jacob. He is here now, asking Edward to give you to him," She grimaced.

I was directed to Edward's room. I slowly opened the door without knocking. There was Jake, tied to the couch. Edward looked up at me as if I made a conspicuous entrance. Jacob grinned and greeted me.

"Hey Bells! How's everything going? Everything's good for me except for the fact that your leach of a boyfriend kidnapped me and tied me up!" I groaned.

"Edward! You have some explaining to do!" I snapped. He smiled my favorite crooked smile of his as he pondered his thoughts.

"I thought if we beheaded him now, his face could make a great mantelpiece above the fireplace," he joked. I punched him in the am as hard as I could. "Ok, I'll explain to you, come with me to Alice's room." He gestured down the hallway.

"Bella. He is simply not safe for you. When I was out hunting, he was threatening to hurt you if I didn't give you to him. I tied him up and-"

"Ed, you know I love him. His feeling are just overpowering now! How long are you going to keep him tied up?" I questioned.

"As long as I need to," his whispered into my ear and kissed my hair, "or simply until he gives up." The kiss mutated into a more intense one. His hard lips pressed against mine with passion. Our tongues rhythmically moved together. I was gasping for air.

The last thing he whispered was, "I want you to be safe, love. Don't ruin that for me."


	2. Sacrefices for her own good

After 15 hits (lol) I've decided to make the second chapter!

EPOV

I looked over at the clock, 3:32 am. The wolf had fallen asleep tied on the couch, while Alice predicted what would happen to Rosalie, upon request. I was totally zoned out. Where was Bella? She left me a note:

Ed, I'm off to catch some sleep. You seemed pretty zoned out there. Please be merciful to Jacob, he's just a kid. Love, B

Be merciful? He was going to do bad things if I hadn't tied him up! I gasped involuntarily. The _dog _woke up. "Wha- oh, just you. I forgot where I was," he said very drowsily.

_Where did Bella go? I hope they didn't hurt her. Why do the leeches have to be so… hostile?_ Jacob thought unaware of my ability at that moment.

"She went home to sleep, we didn't, and were doing it for her safety," I smirked, "Any other questions?" He shook his head, his emotions were a combination of anger and puzzled.

"Alice, can you please go to Bella's room and bring her here? I need to have a word," my voice drifted away as if I had more to say.

_Sure, bro. I'll be back in a few. Well, maybe longer. That cute accessories shop that just opened is having a sale. _She thought. "No shortcuts, Al! We have no time to fool around!" She gave me a sheepish smile and was gone.

"Dude, I wish I could do that- well I can, but your like, on the same page with everyone, while the rest of the world is like… oblivious!" Jacob exclaimed in pitiful awe.

"You don't know what your talking about… just shut up so I don't have to kill you!" I got carried away.

"Sheesh… sorry. I didn't know that Mr. Gorgeous had it so hard, he joked rolling his eyes.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!" I yelled in rage. Rosalie lunged toward me to move me away from my enemy. "For Bella, Ed. For Bella," She tried to coax me into a calm state.

I did not want to be put in this position. I could either do one of three things.

Kill him and watch the love of my life suffer.

Keep him alive and go crazy until he naturally dies. Or

Torture him until he _begs _for death.

I liked #3 the best, but I at least needed to stick with #2 until Bella gives in. Then, the door opened, and Bella had the most troubled look in her eyes.

I ran to her, kissing her warm lips gently. I felt her tears on my cheek. This reminded me of the time I tasted one of her tears- I was curious. "Everything will be all right, my love," I said soothing her.

"Ah, gross! Get a room, you two!" Jake yelled. I had no choice now. I sped towards my couch, and punched his burning face from the side. His nose bled- great, just what we needed. The venom was pulsing through me like a heart beat. I screamed in agony, and pounced to him, my teeth showing. I was hungry- almost too hungry to have control. "No! Edward, don't do this to me!" Bella wailed, "If you love me…"

To be continued! I hope you guys- all 15 of you who have read the first chapter, along with many more, enjoyed this. Please, please please, review, and I will review your story!


End file.
